Iwashiro Gunji
Iwashiro Gunji was a student from Suzuran, and the leader of the Iwashiro Faction. Personality He is very calm and cool-headed, A strong fighter in his own right and a well-respected figure in Suzuran. History Ebizuka Mid Before entering high school, Gunji attended Ebizuka Mid, around this time he was very shy, timid and insecure, he didn't have many friends aside from the Trio who ran Ebizuka Mid in their third year,Hiromi Kirishima, Makoto Sugihara and Toshiaki Honjou. It was here that he would come to admire the three for their strength and toughness, especially Toshiaki Honjou ''Crows Gaiden'': Pon-Mako-Hiromi. Later, Gunji would take up leadership over Ebizuka Mid after the Trio graduated. Suzuran Freshman Upon his arrival into Suzuran as a first year, Iwashiro Gunji had become a known man. Now recognized as a fierce delinquent, he initially showed disappointment in his middle school seniors, the Ebizuka Trio, because of their new casual attitudes towards the delinquent life. To Gunji, they had all gone soft from following Bouya Harumichi ''Crows''; Chapter 57, page 17. Even so, his opinion would eventually change after failing to win the Freshmen War. Gunji was the witness of the final fight of his generation's Freshmen War, between Hanazawa Saburou and Katou Hideyoshi ''Crows''; Chapter 59, page 52, with Zetton coming out on top as the winner ''Crows''; Chapter 60, page 6. Afterwards he decides to challenge his old Ebizuka senior, and then Suzuran senior Toshiaki Honjou, a fight which Gunji lost despite pushing Pon to his limits ''Crows''; Chapter 61, page 41. During the fight against the Snake Heads, Zetton, Hideyoshi, Gunji, Kome and Masa went after Bouya, as it was a chance in a lifetime to see three of the Four Kings in action together ''Crows''; Chapter 67, page 22. They got into some fights and later helped the Harumichi Family in the last battle. Later during his freshman year, after inquiring about the identity of a gang of thugs, Gunji is threatened with a knife by their leader, Kai Yasunori, which leave a minor gash on his cheek. Despite having to put this matter away because of police interference, he and Yonezaki Takayuki would later run into them and Gunji gives Kai a severe beating, even throwing him through a phone booth window . Senior As a senior in Suzuran, he was seen as one of the strongest leading figures of the school, leading his own faction, with Harada Tokio as his right-hand. He was respected and feared by many delinquents in the area due to his reputation of being calculating and methodical, and was seen as important enough to be targeted by King Joe during the war with Housen. A strong and fearsome fighter, Iwashiro was one of the men responsible for maintaining the schools high reputation during his time at Suzuran. After Suzuran After graduating Suzuran, Gunji would go into his family's business of carpentry. Fights * Gunji vs. Takeuchi - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 58, page 41 * Gunji vs. Udo Yasunori, Morita, Takeuchi, Tajima - Lost ''Crows''; Chapter 59, page 32 * Gunji vs. Pon - Lost ''Crows''; Chapter 61, page 41 * Gunji vs. Shiga Yukio - Lost ''Crows''; Chapter 74, page 9 * Gunji vs. Kai Yasunori - Won ''Crows''; Chapter 85, page 36 * Gunji vs. Mitsunobu, Mitsuyoshi, several underlings - Lost ''Worst''; Chapter 13, page 15 Gallery Gunji elementary.JPG Iwashiro Gunji.jpeg|Ebizuka Mid Iwashiro Gunji.png|freshman Gunji.jpg|senior Gunji color.jpg Gunji Burning Edge.JPG|Crows: Burning Edge Gungun (Gunji).JPG|Gungun in Crows Ladies References Category:Characters Category:Suzuran Category:Suzuran 27th Class Category:Crows Category:Worst Category:Crows Gaiden Category:Crows: Burning Edge Category:Crows Respect